ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Peln
Katie was a Human female, who had a lot of bad luck. History Childhood Not a awful lot is known about Katie's childhood. She was born in the year 7180, on Earth. When Katie was 15, her grandmother gave her a necklace , it was a nice necklace. She kept it her whole life, practicly always wearing (even if its not seen in every photo) Not much happened out of the ordinary until she was 16, when her farther died under equally mysterois circastances. Leaving Katie living on Trechi, with her granparents. When she was 19, her grandparents died, under outright strange circumstances. Katie ended up helping peaple to make money, which didnt work overly well. Meeting Ciaran One day a random portal appeared and Katie got sucked into it. She appeared near a stutue of some random person, and one other was there.He was Ciaran. Katie was confused, of course. When the Stutue spoke in perticular. It said they where hand picked to save the universe. Near death experiance While Katie almost died a number of times, the one she got closest to dieing without actully dieing was when Galactapoop attacked her. She ended up almost losing her head, literaly. Fortunently, Ciaran stoped Galactapoop before that happened. James Some time after, The James cuptured Katie. James hung a cage above a lava pit and through Katie into it. Hoping to make Ciaran try to save her, instead of stoping James. Katie realised that was his plan, And told Ciaran to stop James first. That was a good idea, as Ciaran stoped The James first and then got Katie down. It was at this point Katie started to have a crush on Ciaran. The Voids Eventuly, when the Voids attacked, Katie wasnt sure what to do, strange alien things that seem to want to wipe out humanity at all costs. As a result, she didnt do much to stop them. Ciaran did most of that, which further secured Katie crush on him. Minyak Once The Min came after a short time of quiet not much happening, Katie started of by treating it like the other problems she ended up having to stop. That almost cost Katie her life when she tried to fight Minyak on her own, she ended up flying through windows... Realising something When Katie finnaly got a chance to kill Minyak , she took it. She brutaly killed Minyak , which she liked doing. But she then realised what she did. Although Minyak deserved it, she had just tore someone apart... She wasnt a fan of knowing what she had did, even if Minyak did deserve it, she didnt think she was the kind of person who would do that, aparently she was wrong. Katie tried to pretend that was normal for her, which wasnt working. Telling The Truth So she tried something else to get her mind of what she had done, and she came up with the perfect thing! She said to Ciaran that she needed to tell him something, Ciaran said "Okay?" Then, Katie got closer to him, and kissed him. Ciaran wasnt sure what to think, although he then realised that he did like Katie . Katie however, both got her mind of what she did and informed Ciaran that she had a crush on him, it only escalated from there. Normal life After a while, Katie decided to try to live a normal life. It was working suprisingly well! However it started to get a bit diferent once Ciaran started to live with Katie . Marraige Somewhat inevitably, Katie got married to Ciaran . It certainly worked, they already lived togather, and things hardly changed once they where married. Katie was actully happy, something she hadnt truly felt for a while. Also somewhat inevitable, a far while later, Katie was pregnent... Jaina Some time later, on the 12 of July 7193, Katie had a daughter. Who was named Jaina . Things stayed normal until Jaina was 19 years old. Malgus War A lot of stuff happened fast. Jaina seemingly vanished, and some new dark force has come out of hiding. Found Jaina Katie found Jaina fairly fast, but an explosion seperated them, again. Jaina was missing now. well, Jaina wasnt missing, Katie found her body, she was rather dead. Qeustionable idea Someone claimed to know where Jaina was, as long as Katie does 3 simple things. Katie did 2 of them, they where hardly simple, the first one was killing a guy on the top floor of a 145 story tower, and the other was killling a guy in a cloud flouty city. It was number 3 that Katie didnt do, and for a good reason! She was asked to kill herself... After Katie got hostile on the guy, it turned out the guy was Malgus , the enemy. Wait what? After a short amount of time, and through Malgus out a window, Jaina was found, alive! Time to strike At this point, Katie decided to devote her life to killing Malgus . Ciaran and Jaina where qeustoining her ability to think stright, as it wasnt a good idea, but they rolled with it. They found Malgus , and attacked, Jaina stayed back for safety. Great Battle of Dinadon Death Ciaran, Katie, and Jaina where attempting to get off world, Ciaran wanted to stay back and fight however, but he was going to help his family survive. Lord Malgus at this piont saw Ciaran, and started to chase him down, at this piont Katie cut her knee open on a piece of rubble, slowing her down, left with little chioce she threw a metalic rod at Malgus, hoping to kill him, but it just disarmed him, Malgus then returned the favor by throwing another rod at her, impaling her in the abdomen. Katie fell to the floor, in tremendous pain. She could have survived if Ciaran where smarter. He took the pole out, whcih basicly gaurenteed her death, but Ciaran didnt know that would be a bad thing. Katie was hyperventalating, Ciaran realised that probaly was bad. so he held her hand, which actully calmed her down, before Katie asked Ciaran to keep Jaina as far from Malgus as possible. Shortly after, Katie died from blood loss. Wether Jaina had seen Katies death or not is unknown, though Jaina herself didnt seem to have been on Dinadon until her twenties, suggesting she probably hadnt. Legacy Though Katie didnt really leave that much of a mark on the world when she died, her daughter, Jaina, did consider naming her daughter Caitlin, and planning to effectionitly call her Katie. Personality Katie was often quick to get hostile, as displayed on numerous occasions, however when not hostile she was always a really nice and caring person.Category:Peaple Category:Females Category:Good guys Category:Humans Category:K Category:Dead peaple Category:Everything Category:Married people